


甜檸檬

by xziee223



Series: 安全地段 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Slade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jason, Robin Jason
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xziee223/pseuds/xziee223
Summary: Slade吃宵夜的時候，發現一隻發情的小鳥……





	1. Chapter 1

上

 

　　清新香甜的味道一向不是Slade的最愛，如果給他選擇，他喜歡Alpha多於Omega，更別說是一個清新香甜的Omega了。

 

　　聞到Omega香味的不是只有他，一個一個被欲望驅使的Alpha朝著味道的方向前進，味道的終點應該只有一個發情柔軟的Omega，然而他看到了什麼？

　　目光的聚焦處是一間設備簡陋——這麼形容還算含蓄了，那裡簡直家徒四壁——的民房，穿著羅賓裝備的男孩摀著他的肚子跪坐在牆角，時不時抬頭注意被敲響的木門。

 

　　新的羅賓啊……

　　Slade慵懶地咬著他的食物，舊的羅賓已經換上新的制服出現在人們面前，並且離開高譚。

　　看看新羅賓的身形，他甚至比Ross還小，蝙蝠究竟都哪找來如此多願意為他上戰場的小鬼？

　　Slade的位置在對面的大樓上，他可以透過民房的窗戶聞到小Omega的訊息素，也可以看見兩個在平時根本不敢動羅賓的歪腦筋的小嘍囉Alpha沿著窗梯往上爬，很快就找到散發香味的小Omega。

　　味道的來源是個羅賓並沒有有效地嚇阻那兩個Alpha，精蟲上腦的情況下，羅賓的反而引發Alpha們的深沉慾望。

　　可他們沒料到發情的羅賓終究是羅賓，即使腿軟無力他也照樣能把他們打得落花流水。

 

　　Slade吞下他的漢堡之後彎起嘴角，從男孩的眼中他或許看到不少惶恐，但沒看到退縮。他現在更想問蝙蝠究竟都哪找來如此多願意為他上戰場、且如此討喜的小鬼？

 

　　羅賓吃力地挪開兩個昏過去的Alpha，似乎認為這個點已經不安全了。

 

　　就在羅賓準備挪動身體從窗戶離開的時候，那扇木門被撞開，門外衝進來三個更強壯的男性；男孩選擇一棟無人住的廢棄樓層此時成為一個致命點弱點，除了蝙蝠之外沒人能來幫他。

　　——這時候可怕的大蝙蝠去哪了？不把小鳥顧好的話，他就要變成別人的小鳥了。

 

×

 

　　他被抓住腳踝拖回屋子裡，男人出了汗的手心溫度在腳踝旁的皮膚蔓延，Omega的脆弱感官此時給他做了不合乎他意願的期待。

 

　　羅賓抬起另一隻腿踢向男人的下巴，Alpha吃痛叫了一聲，他沒鬆手，反而提起男孩細瘦的身體，轉向另一個還醒著的Alpha。

　　Jason頭下腳上地看著他們露出猥褻的笑，他不想被本能控制的意志力已經越來越弱……

 

　　「聽話，羅賓。」

 

　　羅賓微弱地呻吟一聲。

 

　　「你是個好孩子。」

　　「好Omega。」

　　「我會對你很好。」

 

　　Jason的藍綠色眼珠在面具裡頭微晃，第一次熱潮的衝擊勝過他所堅持的一切……

　　——你不能這樣，Jason Todd，你是羅賓，你好不容易成為羅賓……

 

　　「很好，羅賓。」男人準備輕輕放下這個已經沒有威脅的男孩。

　　Jason突然恢復一點意識，他猛烈彎動他的上半身，握住雙手成一個大一點的拳頭，朝男人的下體奮力一擊！

 

　　「操！」

　　「『很好，羅賓』不是你的台詞！蠢蛋！」男孩滾到一邊，發出嘶嘶吼聲。

　　「乞求我們操大力點將會是你的台詞！」另一個男人朝他撲過去。

　　「我會殺了你們！」

 

　　哐啷一聲男人後方發出巨響，玻璃窗戶被人從外撞碎，一個高大的身影跟碎玻璃一起降落在這個空曠的廢棄小屋。

 

　　Jason呼吸急促地吞下口水，睜大眼睛怔怔地看著那個高大的男人。一切的逃脫方法或回擊方式都破滅，他只從蝙蝠俠的檔案中看過這個男人，是、是Slade Wilson，AKA終結者喪鐘……

　　除非蝙蝠俠就在這裡，否則Jason想不到在彈盡糧絕的狀況下要怎麼從喪鐘手中逃脫……

 

　　Alpha的訊息素瞬間溢滿整個空間，Jason四肢發軟使不出力——跟那幾個小囉嘍比起來，喪鐘的味道太強烈、太危險。

　　就算Alpha們在腦子都被Omega給攪糊的時候無法分辨穿緊身衣的是好是壞，但他們全都能接收到那威脅性爆表的訊息素。

 

　　「滾！」Slade對他們咆哮，房內的Alpha顯然被他嚇到，爭先恐後地退出房間。

 

　　Jason的思緒很混亂，他突然不確定自己現在想要什麼。

　　他會抵抗，他確定，他是個非常年輕的Omega，也很容易被強大的Alpha擄獲，喪鐘咆哮那一下他發覺自己更濕了……

 

　　「蝙蝠俠在哪？」男人說，走到他跟前。

 

　　羅賓的眼神很迷茫，緊緊咬著牙，他的腿在掙扎，很努力把自己往後推。

　　「我不會……告訴你……」Jason每挪動一點都覺得更敏感，他的身體似乎非常想為眼前的Alpha燃燒……

　　「除非你想被強姦，小鬼，否則把他叫來。」

　　「……」Jason的腳趾在他的精靈靴裡頭縮起來，他不想，兩個都不想，所以他大力地搖了兩下頭。

　　「沒人告訴我你也同樣固執，」Slade蹲下身，輕輕抬起男孩的下顎，「以一個剛分化沒多久的Omega來說，你很不錯。」

　　「……」Jason縮回下顎，「不要碰……我……」

　　Slade在面罩底下又笑了，男孩的味道聞起來更濃郁了，「我在對面就能聞到你的味道，羅賓，老實點，打電話給蝙蝠。」

　　羅賓迴避他的注視，成功往後再挪了一點，但他的移動根本毫無用處。

 

　　「你知道我是誰，對嗎？你知道我比你剛剛撂倒的那幾個人加起來都要強好幾倍，甚至比大蝙蝠還要強。」

　　「你什麼都不是……」

　　「嘴硬不會為你帶來好處，」聲音沉了下去，「我再說一次，叫蝙蝠俠過來。」

　　「……」Jason咬牙，好一會兒後擠出一個破碎的聲音，「不……」

 

　　Omega在焦躁，每當喪鐘提起蝙蝠俠，他的氣味都會摻和一些跟甜美無關的味道，聞起來更加抗拒。

　　「我明白了，你不想見他，」喪鐘哼了聲，「因為你的前任是一個Alpha。」

　　「……」

　　Jason腦中轟轟隆隆，想起那個把因為列車轉向而飛出去的他給拉回去的夜翼，第一任羅賓，Dick Grayson，是一個Alpha……而他，才接任沒多久，就分化成Omega……

 

　　「那我們就只剩一個選項了，對吧？」

 

　　當Jason意識到那句話的存在，他已經被男人摟進懷裡。

 

　　「放開……放……」羅賓用力地推拒著喪鐘，不知道是他現在使不出力氣，還是喪鐘真的跟檔案裡寫的一樣是個超級戰士，Slade Wilson分毫不受影響，輕輕鬆鬆就舉起他的身體。

 

×

 

　　只要他吼一聲，羅賓就會癱軟在他懷中，溫和地散發出勾引他的味道，但藍綠色的眼珠裡頭卻有微弱的殺氣，等到恢復意識就再次挑戰Alpha的底線。

　　一般Omega被Alpha吼完就結束所有流程了，Slade從未覺得剛分化的小Omega是如此有趣。

 

　　「唔……」被丟去床上的男孩發出誘人的呻吟，他的皮膚很好聞，聞起來像一塊剛出爐的起司蛋糕，在起司的表層灑上厚厚的砂糖，然後用烤槍烤至金黃酥脆，吸引人弄碎他的表面。

　　「看來我有資格說那句台詞，」Slade將羅賓翻到正面躺好，握住他小小的臉蛋讓他看著自己，「 **很好，羅賓。** 」

　　羅賓沒有反抗，任喪鐘脫去他的手套，並把一個吻落在手腕處。

 

　　Jason無法控制自己的眼睛，他的眼球追隨著男人的所在位置，他看見他脫掉他的偽裝面具，看見他露出蒼白的頭髮跟鬍子，看見那顆像冰川一樣藍的眼睛。

　　當那男人嘴唇貼上手腕，Jason聽見自己期待地嗚噎，感覺到兩隻膝蓋緊緊地靠在一起。

　　「喪鐘……」

　　喪鐘靠近了，來到他面前，羅賓沐浴在他的訊息素之中，被強大的Alpha給包圍，他從來不知道自己可以感到如此安心如此舒適。

　　「別急，孩子，」低沉的聲音在他耳邊說，「你很漂亮，小鳥。」

　　Jason拱起他的喉嚨，他覺得自己抓住了什麼東西，可能是男人粗壯的手臂，或是其他粗壯的東西……但下一秒，有東西扎進他的手臂之中，痛覺毫不留情地打斷他對『粗壯事物』的想像，然後他聽見男人說：「很好。」

 

　　Jason的手被輕輕放開，男人從他面前離去，不知道為什麼，他突然不對Alpha消失在他視線中感到遺憾。

　　Jason聽見花灑的聲音，他待在原地做了幾次深呼吸，身體好像不那麼熱了……

 

×

 

　　Slade從浴室出來的時候沒料到羅賓還在那裡，那個男孩縮著腿坐在他的床上，睜大他清亮的眼睛看著自己。

 

　　「為什麼？」他們兩個同時開口，男人想問男孩為什麼還留著，男孩想問男人為什麼沒對他下手。

　　Slade哼了一聲，梳開他的白髮，「你希望我強姦你？」

　　「少自以為是了Alpha！」男孩朝他大吼，「沒人稀罕你或你的雞巴！」

　　「那你還待著做什麼？」Slade走去冰箱的位置，拿出一瓶水。

　　「就……」男孩的腿縮得更緊了，「我想知道答案，檔案裡頭沒提到你不舉。」

　　本來要喝水的喪鐘停下動作，他的瀏海遮住他戴著眼罩的那邊眼睛，有種直覺如果他不解釋這個，蝙蝠俠的電腦裡頭將會在喪鐘的欄位添上性功能障礙的說明，「我不舉的話你不會被我馴服，Omega。」

　　「 **我沒有被你馴服！** 」男孩再次朝他嘶吼。

　　「你可以認為我更喜歡兩情相悅的性愛，發情期中的無腦勾引跟無腦被勾引都不算是自願，而既然你不想被你老爸看見你殘弱的一面，把你帶來這裡顯然是最佳的選擇。」

 

　　Slade想起自己的兩個兒子，他們在羅賓這個年紀的時候，唯一不怕的就是他們的老爸，面對其他事物都懦弱的可以……但很可惜的是，他永遠只會用極權回應孩子們的撒嬌。

 

　　「我給你打的是成年Oemga用的抑制劑，它可能會阻斷你整個發情期以及產生一點副作用。別抱怨，如果不是你不想被大蝙蝠發現你只是個凡人，你應該得到更好的照料。」喝了一口水後繼續說，「就這點而言你跟Grayson簡直一模一樣。」

　　「！！」Jason警惕性地縮緊肩膀。

　　「檔案上沒寫我知道你們的身份？」

　　羅賓僵硬地搖頭。

 

　　「他當然不會寫，但他可以補上一點，」Slade若有所指地看了一眼男孩的全身，「喪鐘覺得新任羅賓聞起來很好。」

　　「 **操你他媽的！** 」他才不會告訴蝙蝠俠呢！

 

　　見羅賓氣噗噗地跳下床、翻出窗外，Slade把水放回冰箱，改成啤酒，男孩的香味還留在房間中，似乎比其他下酒菜更合他胃口。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

中

 

　　自從羅賓是個Omega的消息被傳開來，羅賓的制服面臨全面性的大改版，它從黃黃綠綠，改成紅紅黑黑，從不防禦兩隻手臂、露出半邊屁股整條大腿，改成除了臉頰跟脖子之外啥小都不讓你看！

　　蝙蝠俠甚至沒隱瞞他的男孩是個Omega，但表明了誰敢動羅賓的歪腦筋，大蝙蝠就會讓他連自己玩屌都辦不到！

　　半年前Slade放跑羅賓後不到一小時，蝙蝠俠就在酒吧裡找到他，就『喪鐘到底有沒有碰羅賓』這點 _ **友好而和平地**_ 討論了一個小時，從城東討論到城西，留下無數戰損。

　　所以，半年後喪鐘在自己的安全屋裡頭再次看到羅賓，只覺得非常突兀，但真正令他意外的是那個男孩正在築巢，而男孩也顯然被他的歸來給嚇到。

 

　　「你在幹什麼？」Slade不解地問。

 

　　羅賓已經在喪鐘的床上堆好枕頭，他扭過那顆小小的腦袋，臉頰上有靦腆的紅暈，嘴唇溼潤，他的屁股壓在一顆枕頭上，看起來非常柔軟……

　　「築巢。」乾巴巴的說

　　「 **到別的地方築去！** 」

　　「你有半年沒來了，這裡……」Omega的聲音一點威脅性也沒有，跟上次清醒過來的樣子天差地遠，「很安全……」

　　男人不由得思考，男孩已經自己闖入這裡進行度過不只一次熱潮，「你穿綠鱗小短褲來就不一定了。」

　　「我穿小短褲來也很安全，我試過了。」

　　「那是我用過的毛巾？」得到羅賓的頷首，喪鐘的白眼都要翻到後腦杓去了，「哪有比蝙蝠洞更安全的地方？小鳥。」

　　男孩搖搖頭，一頭栽進他塔出來的整頭堆中，「蝙蝠俠在那裡。」

　　「……」Slade皺眉，「你不喜歡他在那？」

　　「……」男孩沒有正面回答，背對著Slade，「Omega太弱了……」他不想讓Bruce確切知道他這麼弱的一面，所以他從不在Bruce周圍築巢……

　　喪鐘抹了把臉，空氣中滿滿是Omega甜到發膩的味道，「我是個Alpha，你再無腦勾引我，我可以讓你哭著為我張開雙腿，那甚至是合法的。」

　　想像到那個畫面Jason踢掉他的靴子，沉沉地喘息著，「可是你不會……你不會無腦被勾引……」

　　「不要挑戰我的底限，男孩。」Slade低吼，「否則我就把蝙蝠叫來，讓他欣賞他的羅賓無能為力的模樣。」

　　羅賓安靜了一會兒，他突然抬起肩膀，瞪著Slade凶狠地吼了回去，「那我就告訴他 **你綁架我！強姦我！** 」

　　喪鐘實在想不起來上次被一個Omega瞧不起是什麼時候，他氣勢高漲，迅速飛昇的Alpha訊息素把男孩震回床上，「看來我得讓你知道我並不安全，小鬼。」

 

　　兇猛的Alpha訊息素在壓制他，Jason癱軟在床上動彈不得，雖然Bruce有加強他抗拒Alpha訊息素的訓練，但說到底，他始終是Omega，要他真的討厭Alpha的味道，那得對方是他討厭的Alpha……

　　再說，他正在發情。目前只在發情期的前段而已，如果已經進入中後段，遇到這種程度的訊息素，他大概會蠻開心的……

 

　　「唔啊……」羅賓揪緊男人的領口，被吻得快失去理智。喪鐘一點也不拖泥帶水，Jason只見過他一次面，可他已經能完整判斷Slade跟Bruce的不同。

　　Bruce的『不行』沒有理由，跟他遇到的不少Alpha一樣，而喪鐘有理由。至少當時不碰他、以及現在碰他，都有理由。

 

　　Jason耳朵裡的搔癢很難平復，舌根跟喉嚨也癢癢的，「喪鐘……」

　　「要我停下來就明說。」Slade直接把手伸入男孩的制服中，沿著那有點瘦的腰腹摸上去。

　　「……」Jason眼神迷茫地直視前方，在對方的撫摸下微微顫動，然後緩慢地搖了兩下頭。

　　Slade的聲音壓得更低，那已經接近他在威嚇時會使用的聲線，「我這次不是為了給你打針而吸引你的注意力，小鬼。」

　　羅賓沒有反應，似乎把感官都放在男人的手心上。

　　Slade見他不反抗，接著解開他的萬能腰帶、拉下他的褲子。

　　「嗚……」男孩流出羞怯的嗚咽聲，他的下身在男人眼中挺立，是沒有使用過的顏色。

　　「毛都沒長齊。」

　　「……」Jason把臉埋進喪鐘的肩膀中，不想被看到臉上的表情。今天的喪鐘不是穿他的裝備前來，而是一件普通的襯衫，他甚至打上領帶，噴上一點好聞的古龍水……然而他本身的味道，還是比那條毛巾好多了。

 

　　聞到小Omega越發甜美訊息素的Slade懷疑自己搞錯步驟，他現在自認為是一個強姦預備犯，他已經在對自己闖進來的羅賓下手了——嚴格來說他正在捏那對真的很好摸的屁股——他想達到的效果是男孩拒絕他繼續做下去，推開他求救、說他不想要了，什麼都好，而不是像現在，聞起來更濃郁，而且——他的手指滑入男孩的雙臀之間——很濕。

 

　　「唔……」Jason有點不耐地扭扭臀部，他不曉得是他這樣還是所有Omega都這樣，他能感覺到男人手指上每一個粗糙的繭，能感覺到他堅硬的指節，他想吞噬他，手指或其他更大的東西……

　　所以他向上勾住Slade的脖子，一邊在心裡想著如果被蝙蝠俠發現他就真的死定了，Omega身分或許可以靠訓練加強，可是跟敵人暗通款曲？……

 

　　「這樣值得嗎？小鳥？」男人把手放在他的後頸上，輕輕嘆了口氣，他發覺這並不是所謂的無腦勾引。

　　「我不知道……」Jason總算回答了他，「我正在發情……」

　　「不是所有行為都可以用 **你在發情** 解釋。」

　　「我就算不發情也不怕你……」男孩抬起上身，濕漉漉的藍綠色眼睛對上男人堅定的藍眼睛，主動地吻上對方的嘴唇，「這是我第一次吻有煙味的男人。」

　　「很顯然也是第一次的吻。」Slade將男孩從自己身上拉開，嚴肅地將他的脖子壓回床上，「說你不想做。」

　　Jason堅決搖頭。

　　Slade危險地瞇起眼，「我玩完你就會把你丟出去，你根本不在乎是誰操你！」

　　「是你自己闖進我的巢穴……」

　　「這他媽是我的安全屋！」咆哮，「你在玩火！」

 

　　Jason在床上掙扎，他握住男人壓在他喉嚨上的手，對Alpha的吼叫極為敏感，他開始無法聚焦了……

 

　　Slade沒有多餘的Omega抑制劑，上次那支甚至不是他自己準備的，是Wintergreen不想他再不小心弄出一個私生子才幫他擺在安全屋裡面的。

　　即便是Wintergreen也不會料到第一次來這間安全屋的不是什麼性感Omega，而是一隻小蝙蝠。

 

　　Jason在聞他的味道，他那藍綠色的眼睛盯著自己，兩隻細小的膝蓋摩挲，胸膛大力起伏，分泌出來的訊息素也更為強烈。

　　Slade很清楚蝙蝠家每個人的底細，包含這個一年前被Wayne領養的男孩，誰能想到那個陰溝出生的男孩會成為一個聞起來這麼誘人的Omega？

 

　　Jason在看他，也沒在看他。

　　他看過去的方向是個Alpha，能發出有威嚴的咆哮的Alpha，即使他經過半年訓練仍能輕易擄獲他的Alpha。

 

　　「Slade……Wilson……」伴隨著破碎的泣音，Jason第一次喊出這個名字，Slade是Bruce以外他印象最深刻的Alpha，比Dick更甚，因為他只見過Dick一次，也沒聞過他的味道……

　　「你會被蝙蝠俠打屁股的。」喪鐘鬆開他的脖子，冷靜下來，跟一個發情中的Omega發脾氣似乎很沒風度。

　　「你……」男孩含糊地說了好幾個字，沒有一個字Slade能聽清楚，男孩顫抖著孱弱的雙手，努力脫掉他的制服。

　　Slade就這樣看著他，這個男孩在他這裡度過熱潮，他一進來就聞不到自己的味道了，整個屋子都是男孩留下的痕跡。

　　現在他在自己面前想踢開那條纏著他的褲子，他的腿還是那麼細，跟上次看到的時候一樣。

 

　　「拿掉你的面具。」Slade命令。

　　「……」Jason猶豫了。

 

　　Slade玩味頗深地撫上男孩的大腿，看來羅賓沒到完全失去意識的程度，硬要說的話如果此時闖進來一個他討厭的Alpha，羅賓至少還記得怎麼使用電擊槍。

　　「拿掉你的面具，我就叫你Jason。」

　　「……」Jason沒有回應，拿掉面具，他的『羅賓身分』就一點兒也不剩了。

　　「你是Jason，你是羅賓，你仍是那隻漂亮的小鳥。」

 

　　男孩的肩膀一抖，全身的皮膚都漾著美麗的粉紅色，他閉上眼睛，用鼻子呼吸，他的呼氣在發抖，他拿下了羅賓的多米諾面具。

 

　　「果然很美。」Slade捧起他的臉，欣賞男孩迷離的眼珠跟他的長睫毛，他壓了上去，看來玩火的似乎是自己，說不定他一開始就該接受男孩的非無腦勾引。

　　Jason張開口，輕聲呻吟，說的是：「Alpha……」

　　「什麼Alpha？」

　　「Slade Wilson……」

　　「很好，Jason。」Slade分開他的雙腿，輕柔握住男孩的性器，「很好，羅賓。」

　　男孩拱起胸膛，咬住自己的手指，緊閉雙眼卻用力地擺動他的臀部。

 

　　Slade忍不住舔濕自己乾燥的嘴唇，扯鬆自己的領帶，挪開Jason咬著不放的手指，換成自己的吻。

 

　　他解開自己的褲腰帶，抵上Jason已經濕到無法無天的部位，但他才碰到Jason濕溽的穴口，男孩就突然掙扎起來。

　　——噢，該死，別在他真的不想停下的時候才喊停……

 

　　Slade不耐煩地停下動作看羅賓究竟想幹什麼，只見男孩的雙手左右亂摸，隔一陣子才摸到他的萬能腰帶。

 

　　男孩拿出一個保險套，舉在自己紅潤的唇前。

　　「用……它……」他說，朦朧的瞳孔訴說著乞求，「拜託……？」

 

　　Slade用此生最快的速度拆開一個保險套——就算包裝上面有一隻蝙蝠——再戴上，他握住男孩的大腿，直直地抵了進去……

 

　　「嗚……」Jason大力抱住眼前的男人，含著的眼淚都掉出來，「Alpha……」

　　Slade深吸了口氣，他沒插到最底，男孩還太年輕，可能無法承受他。

 

　　他首先是緩慢地運動，在羅賓的秘密花園內享受被包圍的快感，聽著羅賓細微的哭聲，什麼都不想再思考。

　　羅賓怎麼可能是這麼可愛的生物，他怎麼可能是會喜歡可愛生物的男人？

 

　　算了，就這樣吧……

 

　　「我會按照承諾，」男人在男孩耳邊低沉地說，舔過小Omega紅腫的腺體，「要你哭著為我張開雙腿，Jason。」

 

★

 

　　半夜，酸痛在每個關節處發酵，男孩呻吟著醒來，房間是暗的，他的胸口上橫著一條沈重的手臂，他的腰被緊緊摟住，Alpha的吐氣噴在他的髮漩裡。

　　Jason動了動，每動一下他都想哭出來，屁股很痛、喉嚨很痛、大腿跟腹部都超痠，他做整晚的仰臥起坐都沒這麼痠！

 

　　「別亂動。」壓抑的命令在他腦門上發出，Jason倏地繃緊神經。

　　「你沒把我丟出去？」男孩小聲地問，「還是還沒？」

　　「你想被丟出去？」

　　「怎麼可能想……」小聲嘟噥，「你在向我展示你不安全，可是你也頂多操我而已，連標記都沒有。」

　　Slade猛然抓住男孩細瘦的脖子，用力掰開他的腦袋露出他的Omega腺體，「很誘人的提議，男孩，在你賭我不會這麼做之前，你最好衡量清楚壓錯邊的話你會失去什麼。」

　　「……」Jason被迫斜著眼看他，男人縮小的瞳孔有足夠的威嚇效用，Jason是第一次這麼確定他身旁的喪鐘跟檔案裡的喪鐘是同一個人，喪鐘是殺人無數的殺手，最危險也最致命的傭兵，男孩的心臟砰砰跳著，全身起了雞皮疙瘩，然後他……

 

　　聞見Omega發情的訊息素，Slade放開再次進入熱潮狀態的男孩，心裡在打電話給Wayne自首跟品嚐眼前美麗的果實之間做抉擇。

 

　　Jason不顧兩秒前男人的殺意有多強烈，仰起下顎開始磨蹭喪鐘的脖子，輕輕啃咬著男人的鎖骨。

　　Slade抹了把臉，他還是品嚐先吧。

 

　　男孩發出細微的嗯嗯哼哼聲，沒人碰他也能自得其樂，他攀上男人的臉頰，把嘴唇埋進他的鬍子中摩挲，最後伸出舌頭沿著Slade的耳朵舔吻……

　　「我還有多的保險套……」

　　Slade停不下對男孩柔軟內裡的想像，「告訴我，蝙蝠俠不知道你有這麼騷。」

 

 

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

下

 

　　三天的熱潮期說快也快，說慢也慢，Jason想用通體舒暢來形容整個過程，可是他的喉嚨已經啞到說不出話了。

　　Slade躺在旁邊抽菸，把他寬厚的大手放在男孩的大腿上，好像那是他手的最終去處，又好像撫摸羅賓是他獨有的資格。

　　Jason看了眼時間，疲倦地打了個呵欠，沒有阻止男人暗示意味強烈的愛撫。

　　現在是晚上八點，跟第一天比起來Jason身上多了很多充滿情趣意味的東西，Slade沒有標記他，僅是把佔有慾的渴望咬在別的地方，讓男孩除了腺體之外滿是他的咬痕跟吻痕。

　　Jason回過頭，愛睏地看著Slade摸他屁股的手，他想不起來自己有多少次是被這隻手弄哭的，也想不起來有多少次自己求男人的標記與結，卻除了男人的咆哮與雞巴外什麼都沒得到。

 

　　「我沒來的話你打算怎麼過？」Slade突然想起他來高譚是有別的事要做，卻被一個乳臭未乾的小Omega留了三天。

　　Jason揉揉眼睛，打了第二個呵欠，喉嚨沙啞，「我有……帶……玩具……」臉紅。

　　「……」

　　「……」

　　「顯得我很多餘，你帶那麼多套子給玩具用？」

　　「……如果你也……咳……能算玩具的話……」

　　Slade坐起來，把男孩撈進懷中，Jason在熱潮中消耗掉太多體力，根本推不動他，「我要看你刷你爸的卡買的玩具。」

　　Jason的臉更紅了，他搖頭，不想用他受損的喉嚨表達強烈的拒絕。

 

　　Salde笑著送上一個吻，男孩縮著脖子只能任他為所欲為，想想上帝造物有多不公平，Alpha至少還能在一次解放後吃點東西補補體力，Omega卻在整個熱潮中都對食物反胃。

　　「我冰箱裡還有食物。」提議道。

　　Jason想了想，還是搖頭，「我現在只想……不受干擾……睡覺……」

　　先被當作玩具、後被當作干擾，Slade捻熄他的菸，用抱著男孩的姿勢倒回床上，「你另一張更貪婪更溫柔的小嘴可不會這般抱怨。」

　　「你的……Alpha……也……不會……抱怨……」

　　Slade花了一秒鐘才明白過來男孩的意有所指，如果說男人們無一不倖免地被他們的老二控制，那說它是Alpha的Alpha也不為過……

　　「我不相信你能說這麼多話卻沒體力再做兩次。」

　　「……哼！」這個哼倒是中氣十足。

 

　　男孩趴著，柔軟的小臉壓在他的胸口，呼吸平穩，很快就把他長長的黑睫毛貼到臉頰上，Slade就這樣靠著微光享受片刻的寧靜，Jason只有在中途睡著的時候才可愛，他要不到Alpha的結、要不到標記的時候，他會疵牙裂嘴叫囂一些Slade認為這年紀學還太早的單字，把Alpha惹得又氣又好笑。

　　以現在的狀況來看，男孩對他的防備心又降到更低了，喪鐘這才發現自己被擺了一道，可惜已經來不及了。

 

　　「！」男孩在睡下去的第十分鐘突然醒來，他撐起身子，跟根本不打算睡覺的Slade對視三秒鐘，就從他身上下去，一邊移動身體一邊揉揉惺忪的眼睛。

　　「你睡不到十分鐘。」

　　「通訊器……」Jason左右扭頭，尋找不知道被他踢去哪的裝備。

　　「你的萬能腰帶在那邊。」Slade指了一個方向，羅賓尋著那個位置爬過去，如果光線足夠，他或許能看見自己親自在男孩可愛屁股上疊上的通紅掌印，「還要通報平安？」

　　在制服中翻找通訊設備的Jason沒有立刻回答身後的男人，為了讓Alfred放心（畢竟他在敵人的安全屋內築巢），結束後他習慣跟老管家說說話，他不想再因為他的熱潮地點讓老管家擔心了。

 

　　Jason回過頭，瞪著床上又點起一根菸的Slade；後者呼出一口煙霧，了然地比了個『噓』的姿勢。

　　確定喪鐘不會在他跟Alfred報備時搗亂，Jason清清喉嚨，按開通訊，這是他熱潮後第一次打開通訊，「Alfred……」他的聲音很小，可能跟沙啞有關。

　　通訊內很快就傳來老管家的聲音，但不是回應他，而是：『Gordon隊長已經帶隊在X街與Y街交接口佈署待命，A區跟Z區的火勢已經控制住……』

　　『螢火蟲在K區，我找到他了！』夜翼的聲音。

　　『祝你好運，少爺，蝙蝠女孩在I區與謎語人交手，或許你們其中一個結束時可以給彼此支援。』Alfred的聲音聽來極為疲憊，『提醒一下，蝙蝠俠的第三個臨時監獄已客滿。』

　　『第四個也滿了，』蝙蝠俠的聲音，『稻草人劃掉。』

　　『謝天謝地，我們只要再抓十八個精神病患跟三十二個囚犯回來就可以下班了。』

 

　　「……」Jason拿著通訊器說不出話來，這是怎麼回事……？阿卡姆精神病院跟黑門監獄都被攻破了？不然怎麼會有這麼多罪犯在外面跑……？

　　男孩搖搖晃晃地爬起身，雙腿發軟、勉強地走到落地窗前，無力地拉開深灰色的窗簾。

 

　　遠處，除了火光之外一片漆黑，男孩沒空思考，他轉過身，邁開腳步往他的裝備跑過去，過程中他跌倒了兩次。

　　「小鬼。」Slade低聲喊他。

　　Jason艱難地穿起他的褲子，抬起腿將腳塞進靴子中……

　　「Jason。」

　　被喊到名字的男孩不予理會，仍自顧自地拉起他的制服，後面男人的聲音不知道是沒聽到還是假裝沒聽到，他只想盡快離開這裡，盡快回到他的工作崗位上。

　　Jason找到他的多米諾面具，才要戴上，就被原本在床上的喪鐘給抓住手臂，Alpha的訊息素濃厚，完全沒有要隱藏的意思。

 

　　「你想去哪？」

　　「蝙蝠俠需要我！」不管喉嚨沙不沙啞，Jason完整地說完一句話，

　　「你這是找死，孩子。」

　　「我不是孩子！」他堅定不移地甩開Slade，戴上他的多米諾面具，「 **我是羅賓！** 」

 

　　羅賓拾起萬能腰帶戴上，可能是突如其來的現實喚回他，腎上腺素激升，他的步伐比剛剛還要穩健許多。

　　男孩推開落地窗，想都不想就跳了出去。

 

　　喪鐘的菸捏在手中，一股怒氣則悶在嘴裡。

 

★

 

　　不管是偷車輪胎還是偷車，都是他的專長，Jason跨上機車時根本忘了屁股還在疼。

　　「Alfred，回答我，Alfred。」催下油門。

　　『羅賓少爺？』

　　「Alfred，抱歉，我通知你了，可是……咳……你在忙……」

　　『噢是的，很高興聽見您安然無恙的消息，少爺，但高譚目前陷入緊急狀況中……』

　　「我知道，給我指示，我該去哪裡？」

　　『述我直言，您現在應該休息。』

　　「蝙蝠俠休息了我再休息！」

　　『……』

　　「Alfred！」

　　『少爺，我希望您安全。』停頓一下，『您跟上回一樣感冒了。』

　　「……」Jason清咳了幾聲，「我很好，給我指示。」

 

　　高譚的停電已經持續三天，蝙蝠俠精疲力盡，警察、蝙蝠女孩、夜翼、便士一，所有人都精疲力盡。這場停電的開始要說到三天前逃獄的天氣巫師，他引雷打在高譚的發電所，造成高譚市一半以上包含阿卡姆精神病院在內的大停電，人手調度方面出問題也造就黑門監獄的大暴動跟逃獄成功，這三天，高譚陷入一場浩劫。

　　蝙蝠俠分身乏術，他跟蝙蝠女孩要制止大量逃獄的精神病患，即使緊急要Dick來高譚支援，仍舊是人手不足的狀態。

 

　　這就是為什麼蝙蝠俠即使精神緊繃，遠遠看到羅賓盪著鉤索落地還是鬆了口氣，畢竟要把羅賓放在敵人的安全屋內，各方面（Alpha方面、族群領導方面、家長方面）來說他都無比掙扎。

　　男孩失去大量熱量，算算時間他應該剛結束熱潮，連補充體力的時間都沒友，比他這個成年人的消耗還要大，Bruce想給予肯定，也想確認Jason一切都安好，然而他沒有太多的時間跟足夠的詞彙可以表達他有多為他驕傲。

 

　　「羅賓。」揍飛就在他眼前的囚犯。

　　『老大。』Jason透過通訊器給予回覆，他這區也有不少的敵人。

　　「你的身體怎麼樣？」往Jason的位置看過去，男孩身手矯健得不像剛發情過的Omega，而且他那邊還有不少Alpha。

　　『可以參加派對，蝙蝠俠～』

　　「聲音怎麼了？」

　　『……喉嚨痛。』

　　Bruce不疑有他，上回Jason結束熱潮後也是喉嚨痛頭痛感冒發燒了兩天，「你又因為是喪鐘繳費就把冷氣開到最強還開了整整三天？」

　　『……』Jason不回話，但到離開的時候他都忘了要關冷氣。

 

×

 

　　這邊，羅賓已經打倒五個罪犯了，他不會因為自己是Omega就被影響的，他是羅賓，是神奇男孩，他因蝙蝠俠而存在，前72小時他怎麼被操怎麼哭喊都是前72小時的事，現在他唯一的工作就是跟其他人一起把這場該死的鬧劇給結束！

　　不曉得是不是他受過喪鐘的洗禮，他眼前的Alpha們看起來超級和藹可親，他打他們都有點良心不安了……呃，不，絕對跟他瞞著Bruce無關。

 

　　黑門監獄的囚犯們跟阿卡姆精神病院的 **病友** 們比起來，他們有相對樂觀的癖好跟可以被吸走注意力的東西，半年前整個高譚地下勢力都知道羅賓是個Omega，傳聞中聞起來像一塊甜膩的乾乳酪，他身上的翠綠顏色就像一朵放在焦糖起司蛋糕上的薄荷嫩葉，催生人們剝開他的慾望，只要是Alpha都會忍不住想像，尤其是常被剝奪樂趣的黑門獄友們。

　　就連終結者喪鐘，那個Alpha中的Alpha，不為任何Omega折腰的Alpha，據說也因為佔有了羅賓而被不殺主義的蝙蝠俠追殺，兩人的戰鬥持續三天三夜，差點毀了半個高譚。

　　……傳聞是這麼說的，囚犯們對新羅賓也有欣欣向榮的想像，那些想像陪伴他們無數個孤單寂寞的夜晚；然而當他們見到本尊時，看見的不是黃黃綠綠的羅賓，沒有說好的光滑的手臂、沒有柔軟細嫩玉筍般的大腿，只有包裹全身、紅紅黑黑的制服，跟空氣中很兇、很殘暴的Alpha氣味……

 

　　「你這是詐欺！」囚犯們崩潰地控訴！

　　「蛤？」

　　「誰聞你的味道硬的起來！幹嘛假裝自己是Omega！」他們都要哭了，真的。

　　Jason想怒吼回去，這時候他的喉嚨又痛了起來，他生氣的點並不是他有多稀罕Alpha看他的眼光，而是他一點也不想自己被誤會是Alpha的唯一理由是有個Alpha在他身上留下足以覆蓋Omega證據的氣味。

　　那就好像在說他是某人的所屬物，那麼他向Slade表明他不想要標記，不就沒有任何意義了嗎！？

 

×

 

　　蝙蝠俠這邊，他想時不時往Jason那邊看過去，又不想被滿坑滿谷的罪犯發現他有多擔心羅賓的安危，羅賓才剛結束他的熱潮，此時應該是男孩最脆弱的時候……

 

　　蝙蝠俠趁著將一個罪犯過肩摔時朝對面的屋頂看過去，羅賓在囚犯群中喘著氣，細瘦的小腿看起來連站著都是勉強了，反觀穿著橘色囚衣的罪犯們，他們都很有精神，並且一臉絕望的……在哭？

　　蝙蝠俠側身踢開竄到他旁邊的罪犯，身心俱疲但滿頭問號……羅賓在他不知道的時候學會怎麼製造恐懼了嗎？

 

　　「羅賓，你對他們做了什麼？」

　　『什麼也沒做，老大……』Jason大口吸氣大口喘氣，『他們擅自想像……我是一塊好吃的蛋糕……』

　　「……」這對為人父母來說是多大衝擊，黑門監獄的罪犯有一半以上都是蝙蝠俠送進去的，現在那些罪犯居然就在他旁邊意淫他的兒子？

　　『他們要我把……他們過去流的口水跟……呃……精水……還給他們，我保證這是原話……』

　　蝙蝠俠這下真的生氣了，他發出這三天來最沈重的怒吼，甚至忘了問Jason為什麼會不像一塊蛋糕，Jason絕對是整個蝙蝠家最甜的一塊蛋糕！

　　想到那群敗類會對羅賓產生骯髒的想像力，蝙蝠俠用最快的速度增加制服的布料，沒想到改版羅賓制服仍阻止不了一群情慾攻心的罪犯猥褻他的孩子，Bruce為此產生的怒火足以促進他越過道德線的動力！

　　在此之前他以為把Jason安置在喪鐘的安全屋裡就夠他氣一輩子了！——講到這個，Bruce不是不想，他 **不能** 決定Jason該在哪裡築巢，決定Omega熱潮地點的很高程度是 **運氣** ，男孩在熱潮期中遇到一個強壯、有能力的Alpha，潛意識評估哪裡對他最好，他就會在哪裡築巢，這跟築巢地點原主人該死的人品全然無關，但最讓人欣慰的是Jason想要的是那個 **地點** ，而不是喪鐘本人。

 

　　「 **我會過去你那邊！** 」

　　『我能搞——』Jason才抗議到一半，他那裡發出石板碎裂的聲音，一個至少比羅賓高兩倍、寬厚的男人出現在羅賓背後，『Bane——』

　　「離開那裡！羅賓！」

 

　　羅賓在肉眼可見的速度內丟出他彩色的煙霧彈，在煙霧蔓延開來之前蹬起雙腿準備跳開，灰色大霧很快就掩埋住所有人，但蝙蝠俠仍能看見Bane粗大的手指絞住羅賓瘦弱的脖子……

 

　　「 **羅賓！！** 」

 

　　蝙蝠俠顧不得他身後還有好幾個罪犯要料理，他射出鉤索把自己盪到對面，所有悔恨的爆發都讓他像第一次面臨死亡般的焦躁——就算人手不足，Bruce看到Jason第一眼就該把他轟回家，Jason該遠離這個地方……

 

　　黑暗騎士才落地，正要往前衝就因為襲來一個黑影而往旁邊閃躲，他俐落地翻滾兩圈，最終蹲在一個定點，往襲擊他的黑影看過去——那是Bane，是背朝下撞在水泥地上的Bane。

　　「！？」Bruce懷疑地往煙霧看過去，「羅賓？」

　　濃霧散去，旁邊本來在哭的罪犯們也都嚇到了，他們發著抖緩緩退開，蝙蝠俠這才發現現場根本聞不到羅賓稚嫩的味道，反而有一股令人厭惡的強烈Alpha氣息……偏偏還是他討厭的那個。

　　可這是可以解釋的，羅賓在喪鐘的安全屋裡面築巢，他理所當然會沾上那裡的味道，令人不解的是它非常濃烈，濃得不像一個沒有主人的安全屋能給予的……

 

　　煙霧散到一半，只剩一個鮮艷的 **橘色** 立在正中間，Bane跳起來發出怒吼，蝙蝠俠一時之間無法從那半個橘色人影的肩膀上挪開目光，羅賓奄奄一息地被攔腰扛在對方的肩膀上，而那個人的Alpha氣味跟現場是相契合的……

 

　　「喪鐘！」

　　「等等才輪到你，蝙蝠。」Slade挪動羅賓的身軀，將昏厥過去的男孩輕輕放到一邊，手指掠過男孩被掐出指印的脖子，那指印都 **蓋過** 他給的吻痕了……

　　終結者的訊息素聞起來一點也不樂觀，他擺好小Omega，站起身，走到罪犯前給在場所有人一個令人印象深刻的凝視。

　　「欸，你們，你們可以不用怕蝙蝠，但你們 **必須** 怕我，我可沒有良心道德之類的包袱，」在罪犯們的注視下，喪鐘繼續說：「把話傳出去，這很嚴肅，誰敢對羅賓出手，我就把誰送進地獄，而且在送進地獄前我會把他身上所有有『頭』字的部位都切除，聽見了嗎？」

 

　　不等喪鐘發表完演說，蝙蝠俠不顧一切衝到Slade原本待著的位置，抱起不醒人事的Jason，確認男孩身上還有他專有的香甜。

　　Slade皺起眉頭，已經在氣頭上了，看著蝙蝠俠把鼻子探進男孩頸窩，即使那是父子間的親暱，也直接把他推向暴怒的邊緣。

 

★

 

　　男孩從昏迷中轉醒……或嚴格來說，他是被怒吼聲給吵醒的，轟隆隆的Alpha咆哮中，罪犯們被打包好捆在地上全部昏死，連他最後看到的Bane都被切了管子倒在一邊。

 

　　「他穿著我的味道就該得到我的庇佑。」Slade的吼聲。

　　「對羅賓來說，你的安全屋比 **你本人** 要有吸引力，不要往臉上貼金，喪鐘。」蝙蝠俠跟他面對面發出嘶嘶聲。

　　Slade再往他靠近一點，全然無視Bruce的挑釁，「這三天可不是只有你在燃燒愛與青春。」

 

　　Jason發愣到一半醒了過來，……喪鐘怎麼會在那裡！？

 

　　「原來是這樣！」一旁有個聲音在蝙蝠俠揍人前大叫，「 **我等你的接應等了三天！！** 」

　　Jason看過去，那是他只有在檔案中看過的、引起這一切事件的天氣巫師……他怎麼也在那裡？事情結束了嗎？

 

　　「我相信你對委託的專業！結果你他媽被一個 **Omega** 給絆住！三天！」

　　「遲遲不來的訂金跟美味的Omega有什麼好選的？」喪鐘鄙視地看著他，「就算你訂金在最後一刻匯過來——」

　　「……」天氣巫師跟蝙蝠俠都看著他。

　　「……」喪鐘想了想，最終聳了個肩，「 **頂多我退你訂金。** 」

　　「全天下的傭兵都以你為恥！就為了一個傳說中的起司蛋糕！」

　　Slade在面罩底下笑了，那是一種不在乎污名，但又很高傲的笑，「他嚐起來是檸檬塔，我嚐過最好吃的檸檬塔。」

　　蝙蝠俠沒忍住，他大發雷霆，他們大打出手，他以為『燃燒愛與青春』只是個形容詞，沒想到喪鐘對羅賓真的有一定程度的執念！不只執念他還 **真的吃了** ！連他這個老爸都不知道Jason是檸檬塔！

 

　　天空靄靄露出白光，他們的戰鬥中天氣巫師被波及，腦袋被打到也暈了過去。

　　羅賓的雙腿還在發抖，他的體力根本沒恢復，就算他體力恢復了，想要阻止喪鐘跟蝙蝠俠大戰根本是不可能的事！

 

　　「B……」男孩弱弱的喊著，大樓下方已聚集好幾台警車。

　　回應他的是喪鐘，「你是否想為我說點話？小鳥？」

　　Jason嘟起嘴，沙啞的喉嚨瞬間都好了，「說什麼？我不會說你綁架我、強姦我……」

 

　　蝙蝠俠在寧靜中爆發，喪鐘垮下肩膀，這時他突然不相信蝙蝠俠有所謂的底線了。

 

 

-end-


End file.
